wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac Holliday
|alias=• Mac • Mackinzee • Colonel Holliday • Mad Medic Mac |race= Human |gender=Male |age=38 |height= 1.87 m / 6'2" |weight= 200 lbs |birthplace =Gold Coast Quarry, Westfall |residence=Old Town, Stormwind City |guild=Royal Aeronautics CorpsWyrmrest Accord Mackinzee - WoW Armory |affiliations=69th Westfall Regiment Oathsworn Vanguard |alignment= |faction=Alliance |class=Warrior }} Mac Holliday is a member of the Royal Aeronautics Corps and a former Colonel of the Oathsworn Vanguard. Biography Early life A Westfall native by birth, Mac Holliday and his baby brother were orphaned during the First War. He made the long trek with his brother to Stormwind City, and both ended up in the Orphanage. After a few years, Mac grew restless, and ran away, managing to travel north on the Deeprun, and assimilated himself into Ironforge. There, he was cared for by a Dwarf Shaman. Of course, he didn't much care for the Shaman way of life, so he hung around in the taverns and ended up growing a liking to the brutish brawling style of the Warriors. Military Career When his time came, he returned to Stormwind, and headed straight to Sentinel Hill in Westfall to sign up with the 69th Westfall Regiment. He trained, and was shipped off to fight in the Third War. He fought against the undead scourge in the North as a combat medic, and will often have been seen dragging still breathing wounded back behind the lines with him. His fame for going through healers like a dwarf through free samples at Brewfest earned him the nickname "Mad Medic Mac", as he tended to have to patch himself up with conventional First Aid, and usually took his anger out on the enemy for costing him another healer. His most recent one, however, has mellowed him out for the most part. Mac is considered retired, though has since retrained himself amidst the aches and wounds of his old exploits during the Third War, and has returned to active duty. He has taken up Engineering and Archaeology as side hobbies, despite their being expensive to keep up. He has recently reunited with his daughter, who he had no idea existed prior considering the matron had only just given her the mother's personal effects before Bonshi headed off on her own. They both are like family now, despite the oddity of her being the daughter of a warlock he had a fling with back during the Third War. In a bar below the depths of the Deeprun, Mac inadvertently blurted out the idea of what is to become the Rib Sandwich, as of late, the first idea ever uttered in Azeroth. It has been named the Mac Rib in his honor. He is currently engaged to his Healer, after watching a wedding and figured it was now or never. Oathsworn Vanguard To be added. Physical appearance A hulk of a man, his skin's got a tan tint to it. His face has small scars running along as if something clawed at him. He seems to have a permanent scowl on his face. The constant smell of Dwarven Tobacco and Alcohol hover about him, and he always seems to be in a rather grumpy demeanor, but could be mistaken for a fatherly figure during Children's Week when he's running around the Orphanage. The inside of his shield has tally marks scratched into it, and one of his pauldrons reads "Forgive Me, Momma" under his Colonel insignia. His other marks him as a Combat Medic. He winces as he moves about quite often, mostly when he moves his back. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Alliance Warrior